


(sweetly, softly) raise me to heaven

by heavenlust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Degradation, Omega Lee Jeno, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Jeno agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlust/pseuds/heavenlust
Summary: Jeno's heat comes rather unexpected, and it's up to Jaemin to take care of his best friend, even if it means breaking his number one rule.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	(sweetly, softly) raise me to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've always wanted to write a/b/o, I hope I did it justice. This is dom jaemin and sub jeno ^^ Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> TW: As this is heat sex, the consent could be dubious for some, although Jeno explicitly gives consent to Jaemin.

Jaemin is not mated, not yet.

Not that he cares about it, because it’s really just... not his thing.

He feels like it’s too early for him to be attached that way, _for life_ , and he doesn’t envy Donghyuck and Renjun or Mark and Yukhei. Like, at all. He’s fine with how things are. He gets to date, he gets to go out and enjoy life like any other person his age, and he gets to have sex with whoever he wants.

He’s always been like that. A little too wild, a little too intense.

But the thing is—he’s reckless, but he’s not stupid. He has one rule, and that is to not fuck around with omegas in heat, no matter who, when, or where. It’s the only rule he goes by, and it hasn’t failed him yet.

The only problem now is that he’s stuck. With his best friend, Jeno, who’s also an omega.

And it shouldn’t be a problem, if one ignored the fact that Jeno was going into heat right about _now,_ on the couch they were just cuddling on.

♡

It all started a few hours ago, when he invited Jaemin to come over. It wasn’t weird for them to spend a Friday night snuggled together watching a movie, Jaemin cooking dinner and Jeno buying something to drink.

After the movie, though, Jeno was feeling hot. He was sweating, actually, and Jaemin almost cursed for not having noticed sooner. It was everywhere. The fresh and sweet smell of cherries and roses. It was such a pleasant, honey-like scent, that Jaemin’s mouth watered immediately.

He had always been weak for sweet things.

“Jeno? Are you okay?” he asks, grabbing the couch’s armrest tightly, feeling dizzy all of sudden.

“Ye-yeah,” Jeno answers, looking at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. “I just feel like…” Jeno trails off, frowning cutely. He catches himself looking at Jeno’s red lips, and he stands up from the couch, shaking his head to clear his mind.

“Your scent is really strong right now, Jen,” he says. He kneels down in front of Jeno, lifting his right hand to Jeno’s forehead. “Shit,” he hisses, taking his hand away. “You’re burning too.”

Jeno avoids his eyes. Instead, he turns to the big window in the living room of his apartment, looking outside.

“I’m okay,” Jeno finally says after a few seconds, still not looking at him. “I think it’s just—I’m just...” his voice falters.

“Jen,” he calls out, voice firm, both of his hands coming to the sides of Jeno’s face. Jaemin smiles. “You don’t have to lie to me. If you know something’s up, no matter what, you can trust me with it.”

And he means it. Jeno has been his best friend since they were kids, playing at the closest playground, dirt in their hands and in their clothes, Jeno’s shyness and Jaemin’s stubbornness making a good, stable combination. They were neighbours growing up, and classmates later. They were best friends, and everything in between.

Jeno had always been right there with him, even when he got detention for pranking the teacher, when he had his first fight—an alpha bothering Renjun, because he thought he was an omega. Jaemin hadn’t been able to contain himself like Renjun had. Jeno had been the one to patch him up, and kiss him better. And to convince Renjun to forgive him for meddling in.

Jaemin did mean it. He would do anything for Jeno.

“I’m just…” Jeno replies, still hesitant. “It hurts a bit,” he admits, frowning again, and Jaemin notices how he’s also shaking slightly under the blanket he has around him.

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Jaemin asks, worried, going forward a few centimeters just so he’s closer to Jeno. He has his suspicions, but he doesn’t want to pressure Jeno into anything, especially if this is what he thinks it is.

“Jaemin, I’m sorry,” Jeno says suddenly, almost breathless, tensing on the seat. “I think you need to go.”

Jaemin heart swells. “Jen, no—”

“Please,” Jeno pleads, stopping Jaemin from coming any closer with his hands. “ _Please._ ”

“Okay,” he replies, confused. “Okay, if it’s what you want, I will go, Jen. But...” he pauses. “I need you to tell me what’s going on, because otherwise I won’t—”

“I think I’m going into heat,” Jeno interrupts, still frowning, concern written in his eyes. “I don’t know why, it wasn’t supposed to come for another week.”

And well, that only confirms his suspicions. Jeno’s scent has always been easy to pick up for Jaemin, something familiar, sweet and pleasant to his senses; but right now, the smell is stronger than Jaemin has ever felt before, and it is making his gut twitch. Jaemin had a feeling, and he had been right. Now, he just has to deal with this the best he can. He doesn’t want to scare Jeno off.

“Jen,” he finally says, voice soft and tender. “It’s okay. I’m here for you,” he continues, smiling bright, the one smile he has just for his best friend. “Are you sure you want me to go? Is there anything I can do for you before I do?”

Jeno doesn’t reply immediately. Instead, he bites his lip cutely again, almost pouting, and Jaemin has half a mind to kiss it away.

“Maybe, yeah,” Jeno finally replies, unsure, his head moving to the side, like a reluctant puppy. “I mean, you can bring me some water? I’m a bit hot right now,” he explains, taking the blanket off and leaving it by his side.

Jaemin stands up. “And it’s only going to get worse, right?” he asks, just to be sure. He’s heard about it from Donghyuck before. The level of discomfort varies from omega to omega, but there are always waves of heat. Jeno has a bad case of that, apparently, if he’s feeling this bad when his heat hasn’t even started.

“Yeah,” Jeno replies. “It isn’t usually this bad on the first day, but I guess this whole heat is going to be weird.”

Jaemin nods, understanding. Suddenly, he thinks back to his conversation with Donghyuck last year, before he was mated to Renjun, and before they spent their first heat together. Donghyuck used to get really cranky, he needed to have an alpha close all the time, no matter who it was.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Jaemin asks. “Isn’t having an alpha around better for omegas in heat, anyway?”

“Oh,” Jeno seems taken aback. “Yeah,that’s true, but I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to stay and—”

“I don’t mind,” Jaemin interrupts. “I don’t mind staying with you.”

Jeno looks at him with big, round eyes, and Jaemin laughs brightly. “C’mon, we’ve known each other since we were kids,” he says, patting Jeno’s head, smiling at him. “Don’t get shy on me now.”

Jeno laughs quietly, and Jaemin’s heart warms.

“I promise I can take care of you, Jen,” he says, serious. He needs Jeno to know he’s serious about this. “If you’d let me.”

Jeno pauses for a moment, frowning slightly, like he’s considering. Jaemin takes Jeno’s hand, making Jeno look up. Jaemin holds his gaze, and intertwines their fingers.

“Okay, alright,” he replies, shaking his head with a chuckle, like he can’t believe Jaemin. “Guess I can’t get rid of you that easily.”

Jaemin immediately fakes an offended expression, his hand coming to his chest. “Hey!”

Jeno laughs again, brighter this time, and Jaemin smiles.

He extends his other hand to him, and when Jeno takes it, Jaemin helps him stand up from the couch. They walk to the kitchen together, Jaemin behind Jeno, his hand on the small of Jeno’s back, in case he was feeling tired.

Jaemin serves Jeno a glass of water, making sure to put some ice cubes on it too. He passes the glass to Jeno, and Jeno chugs it in one go.

“Thank you, Jaemin,” he says, leaving the glass on the side, and Jaemin smiles.

“That’s okay,” he replies, taking a step closer to Jeno, their hips almost touching now. “Wanna cuddle?” he asks, extending his arms.

Jeno nods softly, hugging him, his arms around Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin smiles, as Jeno breathes deeply into his neck, and lets out a sigh of relief right after.

“Wow,” Jeno says into his neck. It tingles, almost making him shiver, the warmness of Jeno’s body, his closeness, and his lovely, lovely scent. “That’s actually a lot better! I should have listened to Hyuck when he said having an alpha around makes it better.”

“I’m glad,” Jaemin replies, relieved too. He caresses Jeno’s back with his right hand, going up and down, hoping the movement to be soothing. “Let’s get into bed?” he asks. “We can watch something.”

Jeno nods, and that’s it. Jaemin thinks they are safe, for now. Jeno seems to be doing a lot better than before, his breath is steady, and he mostly looks sleepy.

When they get to bed, Jeno shyly takes off his shirt, after Jaemin reassures him that _yes, it’s okay_. Jaemin hugs him from behind, and Jeno's body feels a bit cooler than before. He isn’t shaking either, so Jaemin thinks this is a good progress. He just hopes things stay this way.

That’s exactly how he finds himself hugging Jeno, his best friend, an omega in heat, on a Friday night.

He has never spent a heat with any omega before, and it’s for a good reason. He has a rule.

For his best friend, though, he would break any rules.

So, instead of getting out of his apartment, like he would have done if it were anyone else, he stays. For Jeno, he stays.

♡

He wakes up on fire. He’s wet, and hot, _so hot_.

He stands up in bed, confused and lost, and that’s when he notices. It’s not him, but Jeno who’s warm and sweating. He’s sleeping, but he’s moving around a lot, and from the frown on his face, he’s in pain too.

Jaemin reaches for his phone immediately, and messages Donghyuck for help. After he presses send, he feels Jeno moving again, turning around in bed, so he’s now hugging him, almost straining him with his body.

“Jeno?” he asks, confused, putting both of his hands on Jeno’s hip so he doesn’t fall out of bed. Jeno snuggles against his chest, yawning softly. That’s when he notices it too. Jeno’s fucking _reeking_ , cherry and honey scent so sugary and sweet that Jaemin freezes in place, heart beating painfully in his chest.

“Jaemin,” he replies, drowsily, blinking a few times before opening his eyes. When he does, he frowns right after. “It _hurts_.”

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Jaemin coes, worried, his heart still beating fast. He doesn’t know what to do. Jeno's scent is becoming stronger with every passing second, and he doesn’t know how he or Jeno will react to each other. He can only hope Donghyuck wants to help.

“Everywhere,” Jeno answers, a pout on his lips. He’s sweating big time, pearls of sweat coming down his forehead. Jaemin wipes them clean with his hand, and Jeno sighs. When Jaemin takes his hand away, he hisses, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck. “It hurts so much, Nana,” he whines.

“Jen,” he whispers, hugging Jeno as softly as he can. “Help me out. Do you usually take painkillers? Tell me where they are, so I can get them for you.”

Jeno, still squeezed in between Jaemin’s shoulders and neck, shakes his head.

“No,” he says, voice high. “I don’t want painkillers.”

Jaemin sighs. He moves Jeno so he can look at his face. “Jen, please don’t be bratty, help me out so we can make you feel better.”

“I’m not being bratty!” Jeno says, and shit, now his eyes are glossy. Jaemin takes a sharp breath, surprised. Which is— _well_ , a big, _big_ mistake. Because on top of Jeno looking at him, with big, watery, pleading eyes, a pout on his lips, he also gets swamped by a new wave of Jeno’s sugary, lovely scent, and goddamn—this time, it’s even stronger than before, even more addictive, even more inviting.

Jaemin bites the inside of his mouth, trying to contain himself from doing something stupid he might regret later.

“Jen, I’m sorry,” Jaemin says, sitting up on the bed. Jeno immediately follows. “I don’t think I should be here—”

“No!” Jeno exclaims, throwing himself into Jaemin. “Nana, please don’t leave me, I’ll be good, I promise,” he continues, hugging him tightly. “Don’t leave, I promise I will take the meds, please just—”

“Oh my god, Jen,” Jaemin says, panicking, seeing Jeno so pliant and vulnerable. “I’m here, I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to, I promise.”

At that, Jeno seems to calm down a bit. He doesn’t let go of Jaemin at any moment, though. Instead, he comes even closer, putting his legs around Jaemin hip, and holy shit, there’s no way Jaemin’s going to survive this.

“I won’t go anywhere, baby,” he says, trying to comfort Jeno, because the boy still has tears on his eyes, and he doesn’t want to upset him any further. “But you have to cooperate with me, okay?”

“Okay,” Jeno agrees, nodding softly.

“Okay. Do you need me to do anything? Tell me,” Jaemin says. “Anything that makes you feel better, just tell me, I will do it.”

“Well...” Jeno trails off. He still seems a bit gone, his breath heavy and his gaze unfocused. “There is something.”

“Yeah? Just tell me, baby,” Jaemin encourages him, voice sweet. He’s sweating now, too, and he’s uncomfortable in this position, and Jeno is close, _too_ close. His scent is enticing, and the alpha in him is telling him to do something, to move, to hug Jeno tightly too, and to do so many _other_ things to him too.

He can’t. No matter how he feels about Jeno. He shakes his head, and focuses on Jeno’s face instead.

“We could—” Jeno says, biting his lip for a second, and Jaemin has to contain himself from reaching out, from going forward and kissing him senseless right there. “I want you to—” Jeno continues, struggling to get the words out. He takes a deep breath, sighing right after, and looks straight at Jaemin before talking again.

“I need you to fuck me,” he says.

Jaemin takes a sharp breath, and _fuck_ , Jeno smells like honey syrup right now, his scent so sweet, no traces of anything else. Jaemin can feel how aroused Jeno is from the scent alone, and shit, this can’t be any good, because Jaemin feels on fire too, his cock quickly hardening on his pants.

“Jen, we can’t,” Jaemin says, backing up a few centimeters, Jenos’s legs still gluing him to the bed.

“Why not?” Jeno replies, like it’s nothing, like he isn’t talking about having sex with his best friend while _in heat_. “We’re both adults, Nana.”

“But—” Jaemin tries, but he’s stunned, left wordless. “We shouldn’t—I mean, you don’t want to—”

“I do, though,” Jeno replies, slowly coming closer, until he has Jaemin laying in the bed again, and he’s crawling on top of him. The worst part is Jaemin can’t even bring himself to pull away from him.

“I do want to,” Jeno continues, his eyes fixed on Jaemin, gaze heavy but bright, a glint of mischievousness on his eyes. “I need you, Nana,” he whispers into Jaemin’s lips. He’s so dangerously close, all his body pressed against him. His hips go down, and Jaemin barely contains a moan from the contact. “I need you. _Please_.”

“Shit,” Jaemin hisses, his heart racing on his chest. The alpha in him is restless, eager, and so _ready_. “Jen, if you don’t stop, I’m going to—”

“What are you going to do, Nana?” Jeno asks, voice sweet and innocent. His eyes are big, and he looks so beautiful right now, parted lips and rosy cheeks. “What do you want to do to me, Nana?"

“I want to—” Jaemin stops, and shit, he can't contain himself anymore. Jeno is all over him, aroused, and in pain, and Jaemin's whole body is telling him to help the omega. He can’t not do anything, not when Jeno is pinning him down into the bed by the shoulders, sitting down on Jaemin's lap, hot and horny, smelling so good, and _holy fucking shit,_ are they really doing this right now?

"Please," Jeno asks, voice pleading, his head low. "I need you."

Jaemin can't say no. Not anymore.

"Okay," he whispers, desperate and out of breath. He's going to help Jeno out. He will give Jeno what he wants.

“Okay?” Jeno asks, ass still close to Jaemin’s crotch, and _god_ , Jaemin barely stopping himself from moving his hips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaemin replies through his teeth. “I will fuck you, if that’s what you want," he says. He’s conscious that once they cave in, there is very little possibility of stopping either of them. “But I need to know that this is really what you want.”

"It is," Jeno replies, grinding into his lap. Jaemin just can’t think anymore. He wants Jeno. He wants to make him feel good. "Please, Nana, I need you so much right now, I need you inside me," Jeno whines.

Jaemin has had enough.

He takes him by the hip, both of his hands grabbing him hard, and turns them around, throwing Jeno into the bed with too much force.

Jeno is facing the bed, and Jaemin is pinning him down with his whole body, his hard cock against Jeno’s ass. “Will you be a good boy for me, Jen?”

“Yes, Nana,” Jeno immediately replies, his words smothered by the covers. “I will do everything alpha says.”

“Good,” Jaemin replies, coming close to Jeno’s neck, and biting down. He bites down hard and licks the redness in Jeno’s skin. Jeno hisses, whining underneath him. “Now, I will fuck you so deep and so good,” Jaemin says, smirking when he feels Jeno’s breath catch in his throat. “Until you can't think of anything else but _this_ ,” he finishes, grinding against Jeno’s ass.

“Yes, please,” Jeno pleads, moving his hip at the pace Jaemin sets. “I want your cock inside me. _Please_ , alpha, _fuck me_.”

Jeno’s words go straight to Jaemin’s dick. He didn’t expect to hear Jeno say those things, but he can’t deny it turns him ever more.

Jaemin hums. “I will, baby,” he says, backing down from Jeno, enjoying the way Jeno’s body follows him almost instinctively. “But first, take your clothes out for me.”

Jeno’s eyes go wide. He’s sitting on the bed, and his cheeks are impossible pink, and he looks so, so cute right now.

Jaemin wants to ruin him.

Jeno nods, standing up, his shaky fingers coming to unbutton his pants. He takes them off slowly, staring at Jaemin at every movement, and hell if it doesn’t drive Jaemin crazy, watching Jeno strip in front of him. He’s toned, noticeable muscles from all the dancing. Jeno is hot and cute at the same time, and Jaemin can’t lie to himself like he’s been doing for a long time. Jeno is exactly his type.

“Aren’t you taking your clothes off, too?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin smirks.

“There’s no need to rush, babe,” he replies, standing up too. He takes Jeno by the shoulders, and abruptly pushes him to the bed. “I wanna play with you for a bit. Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Jeno replies, choking. “Yes, please.”

It’s all Jaemin needs. He spreads Jeno’s legs with his own, and puts his knee on the border of the bed, supporting himself, so he’s now hovering over Jeno.

He smirks before putting a finger close to Jeno’s ass, and Jeno shakes under the touch. Jeno’s thighs and ass are wet, and Jaemin exhales at the feeling.

“Look at you,” he teases. “You’re so wet for me, baby Jen.” Jeno looks embarrassed, covering his eyes with his hand, cheeks red. “Your hole is soaking, ready to take me in. Do you want that, baby?” he continues, watching how Jeno closes his eyes slowly, and lets out a whine. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please Nana,” he replies, breathing heavily.

“Okay,” Jaemin says, coming closer. He puts his left hand on Jeno’s hip, holding him steady, his other hand trailing on his dick. Jeno whimpers at the light touch, his cock already hard. He moves his hand close to Jeno’s ass again, and this time, he doesn’t back down.

When Jaemin puts the tip of his finger inside Jeno’s hole, Jeno lets out a sweet, high moan, that makes Jaemin groan in response. “Do you want me to fuck you like this?” Jaemin asks, circling his finger around, stretching him, enjoying every little sound that comes out of Jeno’s mouth. “Or maybe...” he trails off, taking his finger out, making Jeno sigh loudly. “Or maybe,” he slowly repeats, dragging each syllable, as he lays down in bed so he’s now facing Jeno’s cute butt. “Maybe you will enjoy it even more if I fuck you with my tongue.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. He lets his tongue go inside Jeno’s hole, softly, slowly, no rush at all. He can feel Jeno trying not to move, with the way his muscles tense under Jaemin’s hold, hand still on his hip.

Jaemin keeps going, slowly tasting Jeno, until he has him panting, his eyes filled with tears.

“Jaemin-ah,” Jeno cries, his hands curled in fists. “Nana, please,” he insists, voice high.

Jaemin stops, amused at the desperation of Jeno’s voice.

“What is it?” he asks. “What do you want, Jen? Tell your alpha what you want.”

Jeno looks at him, eyes watery and pleading.

“I need your cock inside me,” he replies. “Nana, _please_.”

Jaemin takes a sharp breath. The room smells like Jeno, sweet and sugary, but now it also smells like himself, cotton, flowers and tea leaves, and it’s an amazing combination that makes him feel high.

“You’re so good at begging, pup,” Jaemin says after a moment, knees on the bed, lifting himself so he’s now hovering over Jeno once again. “Just wait for it, baby Jen,” he continues, licking his lips. “I will take you to heaven.”

It’s a promise.

Jeno can only nod, a short exhale coming from his lips.

“Turn around,” Jaemin says. “I wanna fuck you like this.”

Jeno obeys him without a question, supporting his weight on his knees and hands, body shaking ever so slightly.

“Jeno,” Jaemin says. “Can I fuck you?”

He needs to hear it again. He needs to know Jeno still wants this.

“Yes,” Jeno replies, voice sounding desperate. “ _Please_.”

Jaemin doesn’t waste any other second after that. He aligns their hips, and enters Jeno at once. _Fuck_ , it feels amazing—Jeno’s ass, tight and warm. Jeno lets out a loud sigh as Jaemin slowly starts thrusting, and it’s easy to go inside and out, Jeno’s hole dripping wet. It’s out of this world, how easy all of this is, how good it all feels.

Jaemin takes it easy at first. He likes to start slow, to build up the tension little by little, to have Jeno unraveling underneath him before he goes all out.

So, he settles on fucking him slowly.

It’s almost maddening, with Jeno moaning, whimpering so beautifully, his whole body reacting to Jaemin, and he has to contain himself from speeding it up, from fucking Jeno raw and quick just like he wants to right now.

He fucks Jeno like that, hands on his hip, feeling Jeno’s trembling thighs under him, and the sweet, high sounds coming from his mouth. And Jaemin thinks it can’t get better than this— Jeno on his knees, spread open for him.

“Nana,” he hears Jeno say. “Nana, it feels so good, I—”

“What does feel good, JenJen?” Jaemin asks, teasing, slowing down even more, moving his hip in circles. “Tell me.”

“Everything,” Jeno replies, his voice strained. “ _You_ ,” he adds, sucking in his breath when Jaemin enters him again. “ _Please_ , Nana.”

“Yes, baby?” Jaemin asks. He wants to hear Jeno say it. He wants Jeno to beg for it. He stops fucking him for a second, putting a hand on the back of Jeno’s neck. “Tell me what you want, Jen.”

“Please,” Jeno says, _pleads_. “Please, go faster,” he says. “ _Fuck me faster_.”

Jaemin breathes deeply, a shiver going up his spine.

“Okay, baby,” Jaemin says.

He thrusts into Jeno again, and picks up the pace. Jeno moans under him, whimpering against the bed as Jaemin holds him by the hip, so he can keep pounding into him like this. It feels fucking amazing, and Jaemin can’t get enough of the feeling of burying himself into Jeno again, and again.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jeno says, sound half muffled by the bed. His hands are gripping the covers, and Jaemin only keeps going faster and faster. “Alpha, I’m—I feel so close.”

Jaemin leans forward, taking Jeno’s hard dick between his fingers, stroking him a few times. “You’re doing so well,” he praises, close to Jeno's ear, and Jeno moans again. “Come for me, Jen.”

Jaemin keeps pounding into him as Jeno comes into his hand with a loud whimper, cum dripping down his fingers and staining his sheets. Jeno clenches around him, riding the last bits of his orgasm, and God, Jaemin feels _so close_ too. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and the air is filled with their scents.

Jeno whimpers, and Jaemin feels himself about to come as he fucks him, Jeno’s hole clenching around him. It’s delirious, the feeling of being _almost_ there, and he groans loudly at the sensation. He feels his knot grow inside Jeno, and for a second he panics —because fuck, they didn’t talk about this at all— and he pulls out before he can _actually_ knot Jeno.

He comes into his hand instead, cum dripping down his fingers and into Jeno’s body. He growls, the sight of his cum all over Jeno’s ass and back making him even more agitated.

He clears his throat after he finishes, taking a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

“Jen,” he says, and Jeno mumbles against the bedsheets, but Jaemin can’t make a word out of it. He helps accommodate Jeno, turning him around very softly. “Jen, are you okay?” He asks, brushing the hair sticking to Jeno’s forehead.

“I am,” Jeno says. He looks a bit better now, more grounded, his eyes focused on Jaemin. “I wanted—” he says, pausing, a pout on his lips. “I wanted you to come inside.”

“ _What_?” Jaemin says, gasping like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“Did you not—” Jeno asks, swallowing, almost backing down from him, “want that too?”

Jaemin heart skips a beat at the sight of Jeno pouting again, asking him _this_. Because God, he did. He wanted to come inside Jeno so bad, but not if he didn’t have his explicit permission. “I wanted to do it,” he says honestly, closing his eyes for a second so he doesn’t see Jeno’s reaction. “Maybe next time?”

“Okay,” Jeno says softly.

Jaemin opens his eyes when he feels Jeno’s hand brushing his cheek. Jeno looks tired, eyes casted down. Jaemin takes a sniff off his scent and understands that he’s also feeling shy.

Jaemin finds it adorable.

“Come here,” Jaemin smiles, opening his arms so Jeno can hug him if he wants. “Do you want to cuddle after we clean up?” He asks, and Jeno’s eyes brighten up. He nods, and he comes closer, hiding his face in the space of Jaemin’s neck.

“I probably can’t stand up,” he says, voice muffled. “But yes, please.”

Jaemin laughs, embracing him. And he knows that they need to talk about this —whatever the fuck _this_ is— but for now, he will take care of him. He will wash him and cuddle with him— and yeah, probably spend his whole heat with him, breaking the rule he’d made for himself.

He doesn’t know what will come out of this, really, but he knows he cares deeply about the boy in his arms, his best friend, and wouldn’t trade this for the world.

For now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you did! Please consider [rt'ing this fic!](https://twitter.com/kinkyjaem/status/1364723112248553472)  
> ^^
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinkyjaem)  
> ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kinkyjaem)


End file.
